


Glitched

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Science Fiction, Skyrim AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: Never had Skyrim been this realistic before.





	Glitched

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded because AO3 already hates me :)
> 
> -Admin Bee

“No!” You screeched, slamming your head down on the desk. Your character writhed on the cobblestone floor, the “You Died” screen fading into view and mocking you every time you dared to look up.

“Y/N!” Your mother called from downstairs, “Get off of the game and go to bed!”

You groaned again, mumbling a few mocking phrases under your breath, but still exiting out of the game and shutting the lid of your laptop. Despite how much you really wanted to get revenge on the dragon that had just burned down your whole village, killing you in the process and making you lose your game progress, you had a Chemistry test in the morning and your bed was calling you.

Just as you were about to shut off the lights, a text notification lit up on your phone screen. You fumbled in the dark until the phone was in your hands, squinting to read the message your friend had just sent you.

[10:30] Did you download that mod I sent you?

Ah, right. Your friend had been talking about a mod they had been working on that would make Skyrim glitch, enabling you to summon wooly mammoths, tame them, and fly. You’d meant to download it earlier but a certain dragon had gotten in the way, taking up the last hour of your gameplay.

[10:31] Not yet, doing it now

Unwrapping yourself from the covers, you slipped out of bed and padded over to your desk to reopen Skyrim. A few clicks and drags later and all you had to do was wait for the mod to install. At the sound of the notification noise, you double clicked to open the game, suppressing a yawn with the back of your hand.

The familiar opening screen cast a glow over your dark bedroom, and with a few more clicks, your last save point was loaded and you were back. After fast traveling to Windhelm, you guided your character into the forest in search for your new fluffy companion. It took about five minutes of running and killing a lot of small beasts, but soon you got to the point where most mammoths spawned, the one your friend had told you about. You went into the menu and loaded up the modded shout, following the instructions of turning to a clear patch, aiming, and firing. The shout launched, and you sat back to wait for something to show up.

Nothing.

With a small sigh you tried again, but the results were the same. A dragon appeared overhead but simply kept flying, leaving your character alone in the middle of the snowy wilderness.

[10:45] Dude it didn’t work

[10:45] It didn’t? Did you follow the instructions I sent?

[10:45] Went into the forest, standing in the snow, nothing

[10:46] Alright, thanks for telling me

[10:47] I’ll work on it

[10:47] Night, Y/N, sorry about that

[10:50] It’s okay, goodnight

You closed the laptop again and crawled back into bed, reconnecting your phone to the charger and throwing it onto the nightstand. It was hard not to feel a little disappointed, but it wasn’t like your friend was going to get a mod right on the very first try. They were only a beginner coder, after all. Still, you had been looking forward to pillaging villages on the back of a nearly indestructible beast. But, for now it was time to leave the troubles of Skyrim behind you and sleep. You still had a test to prepare for in the morning.

~

Your automatic reaction to the ring of your alarm disrupting your sleep was to groan and throw your pillow at the clock on your desk, as was part of your morning routine. Except instead of the usual clatter of cotton knocking over metal and metal hitting ground that you’d come to expect, there was a thump and soft ‘oof’ that made you sit straight up in bed.

Sitting on the end of your bed was a man. Specifically, Kihyun, your Skyrim character, fully clad in metal armor and very much in flesh instead of computer pixels. He was holding the pillow you’d thrown to his chest, his eyes wide and confused as he stared back at you. Naturally, you felt like screaming. However, Kihyun seemed to predict this and launched himself forward, slapping his hand over your mouth before you could make a sound.

You struggled under his hold, eventually getting a good kick to his leg that had him pulling back to rub the spot. Once you were free, you sat up and shuffled back as far as you could go until your back hit the headboard and you were trapped.

“What the hell?” You hissed, wildly looking around for an explanation, if there was one. Maybe a camera, or your friend hiding in the closet, something to prove that this was a huge prank. But when no one jumped out to laugh or exclaim “got you!” you turned back to the man, a video game character, who was looking around the room as you had been.

“How did you get into my house?”

“Shh,” he whispered, turning back to you, “they’re going to hear us.”

“What? Who?” you asked, glancing around to confirm that you actually were in your room.

“I think there may be someone else in this strange house.”

As if on cue, the front door shut, signaling your dad leaving for work for the day. Kihyun shot off of the bed and drew a longsword from… somewhere. Actually, the longsword may have just been produced from thin air.

“Woah, woah, woah,” you shot off of the bed and put yourself between him and the door, holding your hands out in defense, “Calm down, it’s just my dad. This is my house.”

“Oh,” he slowly stood up and put the longsword away, into his… pocket? Weird. “You should have said that in the first place.”

“Are you Kihyun?” You hesitantly asked, not lowering your hands from their defensive state.

“You know me?”

“Yeah, you’re my cha-” you stopped yourself, not wanting to go through the trouble of explaining everything if he wasn’t aware that he didn’t actually belong in your world, “You know what, it’s not important. Really, how did you get into my house?”

He looked around, setting his hands on his hips, “I woke up here,” he pointed to your bed, “I think a wizard may have transported me in my sleep. Tricky fiends.”

This couldn’t be happening.

“Who are you?” His voice came again, pulling you out of the panic you’d been slipping into.

“Oh, uh, my name’s Y/N,” you introduced yourself.

“Are you my new companion?” he asked, and before you could answer, began pulling items out of his, yep, those were his pockets.

“Huh, so that’s where the inventory is.” You mumbled, watching as an entire suit of armor AND a bow were produced and laid on your bed.

“Get dressed,” he ordered, “your current attire seems incredibly weak.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know these pajamas are incredibly comfortable,” you shot back. He simply raised an eyebrow and glanced down at your clothes. You were about to refute but shook your head, trying to get a grip on the real issue at hand.

“Wait, no, I’m not changing into armor. I’m not your new companion. Do you even know where you are?”

He suddenly went rigid, his eyes glazing over as he stared at a spot over your shoulder. You turned to see if something was wrong, god forbid your mom walk in now, but there was nothing there. And when you turned back around, he had gone back to normal.

“My map doesn’t seem to be working right now, and I can’t teleport anywhere. Do you live in a specially locked area?”

So maybe this was really happening.

“Kihyun… do you think you’re still in Skyrim?”

“Of course, unless that wizard transported me to another world.” His eyes went wide as he suddenly stared at you, “Am I in another world?”

“Sure, we’ll go with that.” you sighed, pushing past him to go to your computer. Kihyun trailed after you, taking a seat on your bed again as he peered around your shoulder. When the display finally loaded, you guided your mouse down to the row of applications on your screen. Everything was there except for one. Skyrim was no longer downloaded to your computer.

You quickly stood and went back to the nightstand to get your phone, ignoring Kihyun who’d just pulled an entire loaf of bread out of his infinitely large pockets and was devouring it.

[7:20] We have a problem

The text delivered and within a minute, your friend was replying.

[7:21] What happened?

[7:21] You’re not going to believe me unless I show you

[7:21] Something with Skyrim?

[7:21] I’ll bring my laptop to school

[7:22] Can’t you fake sick and come over?

[7:23] Test today:/ don’t you have one too?

Dang, she was right. You told her to meet you in the courtyard next to the school and wished her goodbye, turning back to the main problem at hand who was now inspecting a small potion bottle.

“Kihyun, we have a quest.”

He immediately perked up and pocketed the bottle, “Where are we going?”

“Er, I’m taking you to another… wizard. They might be able to help get you back to Skyrim.”

“Perfect, we must go at once!” He started for the door and you had to block him from leaving again.

“No! I mean, we will, but we have to prepare first. You can’t go out like that.”

“Why not? This is my finest armor, we’ll be safe if we run across any hostile beasts.”

“But…” you scrambled for an excuse until suddenly it hit you, “this is an undercover mission! We have to wear disguises.”

Understanding eased over his face, “That’s smart, Y/N, you’re more familiar with this area than I am.”

“Yep, so, uh, you stay here,” you crossed over to your closet and grabbed the first clothes you saw, hoping they worked together as an outfit, “and I’ll be back with your disguise in a moment.”

Without waiting for his reply, you slipped out of the room and closed the door, resting your back against it with a relieved sigh. After changing in the bathroom, you crept toward your brother’s room to locate clothes for Kihyun to wear. Luckily for you, he’d already gone downstairs.

“Here.” you tossed the bundle of clothing toward Kihyun once you’d gotten back into your room. He unfolded the different articles and held them up, studying them.

“What?”

“Is this strong enough? It doesn’t seem to have a lot of protection value.”

“Uh, it’s Hollister so take that as you will.”

Kihyun gave you a confused expression but you waved him off, going back out to let him change. When he was out of the metal suit and instead in your brothers jeans and t shirt, you carefully snuck down the stairs, pulling him behind you.

“Good morning, Y/N,” your mother called from the kitchen. You pushed Kihyun against the wall, hiding right next to the doorway.

“Hi, Mom.” You leaned into the doorway, shielding Kihyun from her view.

“Do you want breakfast?”

“Uh, I should probably get going… big test and all.” Kihyun suddenly grabbed your arm forcefully, making you wince, “Bye, Mom!”

“Y/N-” Kihun whispered, clasping onto your arm tighter.

“What?” You asked, grabbing your backpack off of the floor to swing it over your open shoulder.

“You didn’t tell me he was here. I don’t want him coming anywhere near me.”

You followed his gaze to the opposite end of the hall, where your grey Irish Wolfhound was asleep on the mat by the garage door.

“Oh my g- Kihyun, that’s not Barbas.”

From the look he gave you, it was obvious he was still skeptical, so you let the manner be and pulled him toward the front door.

“C’mon, we’ve got a long journey ahead of us.”


End file.
